horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rage: Carrie 2
The Rage: Carrie 2 is a 2012 supernatural horror film and a remake of the 1999 horror film, The Rage: Carrie 2 ''and a sequel to the 2002 horror remake, Carrie. The film stars Rooney Mara, Dakota Fanning, Maggie O'Neill, Chris Pine, Mark Wahlberg, Kandyse McClure, Ellen Wroe, Dennis Quaid, Jean-Luc Bilodeau, Ryan Hansen, Max Van Ville, Topher Grace, Meagan Good, Scout Taylor-Compton, Demi Lovato, Jessica Tyler Brown, Robert De Niro, David Henrie and Emma Bell. Plot Danielle Simpsons sits down with detectives and tells the story of a young girl named Rachel Lang, who tries to survive through her high school life. Rachel ends up dating a popular jock, Jesse Ryan, but Jesse's friends hate her. Rachel gets set up at a party by people who she thought were her friends, and Mark Bing and his football buddies showed a sex tape of Rachel and Jesse, which causes Rachel to loose control of her telekenetic powers and she uses them to kill everyone. Cast Rooney Mara as Danielle Simpsons - A tomboy and the survivor of Mark Bing's house party. Dakota Fanning as Rachel Lang - Ralph and Barbara's daughter. Maggie O'Neill as Barbara Lang - Rachel's mother and Ralph's ex-wife Chris Pine as Jesse Ryan - Tracy's boyfriend who takes Rachel to Mark Bing's house party. He's apart of the Mark - Eric - Brad - Chuck friend group. Mark Wahlberg as Detective Roy Goldsmith - A detective who interviews anyone responsible for the deaths at Mark Bing's house party. He mainly interviews Danielle Simpsons. Kandyse McClure as Miss Sue Snell - survivor of Carrie White's massacre from the original remake of Carrie and is now a guidence counselor. Ellen Wroe as Emily Simpsons - Danielle's sister and the survivor of Mark Bing's house party. Dennis Quaid as Ralph White - Rachel's father and Barbara's ex-husband Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Mark Bing - football player and jock who hosts a football after-party in his house. He's apart of the Jesse - Brad - Eric - Chuck friend group. Ryan Hansen as Eric Stark - football player and jock who seduces, then rejects Lisa Parker, which leads to her suicide. He's apart of the Mark - Jesse - Brad - Chuck friend group. Max Van Ville as Chuck Potter - football player and apart of the Mark - Jesse - Eric - Brad friend group. Topher Grace as Arnold - Rachel's friend. Meagan Good as Tracy Campbell - Jesse's girlfriend. Danielle's best friend. Scout Taylor-Compton as Monica Jones - Brad's girlfriend Demi Lovato as Debra - Monica's best friend. Jessica Tyler Brown as Young Rachel Lang Robert De Niro as David Stark - Eric's father who defends him against Lisa's death when Eric is being suspended. David Henrie as Brad Winters - Monica's boyfriend. He's also apart of the Mark - Jesse - Eric - Chuck friend group. Emma Bell as Lisa Parker - Rachel's best friend who commits suicide Deaths Lisa Parker - Lisa hangs herself Brad Winters - When Rachel breaks all the windows, the shards fly around everywhere and decapitate Brad Chuck Potter - Rachel uses her powers to throw a spear through Chuck's chest and pins him to a door. Debra - She tries to escape out of a window and falls out of it by accident and breaks her head Monica Jones - Rachel uses her telekenetic powers to make Monica's glasses break and the shards from Monica's broken glasses stab her in her eyes. Eric Stark - When Monica died, she accidentally swings her spear gun and shoots Eric in his groin with her gun. Mark Bing - Rachel grabbed Mark and threw him under his pool and locked him under it, where he drowned. Tracy Campbell - Rachel found Tracy in her car with Jesse. She grabbed Tracy's arm and used her telekenetic powers to make her heart explode QUOTES 'Jesse Blames Mark About Rachel's House Attack''' Jesse: Did you go to Rachel's house last night? Mark: Yeah. I just wanted to send her a little message. Jesse: Well, the next time you want to send Rachel a message, check it in with me first. Mark: Dude, what's your problem. this chick is a poor, low class slut. a nobody Jesse: What ever happen to don't judge a book by it's cover. Mark: Well Rachel's cover is to easy to see. I see nothing but crap. Jesse: You don't even know her. Mark: Oh, like you do. you're the one rating Rachel for points in our point book. Jesse: Fuck the book. I happen to actually like this girl for who she is. Mark: Do you want to know who she is. She's a sellout wannabe who's gonna turn in Eric for Lisa's death. Jesse: You know what, Eric makes his own choices. He can take care of himself. If you mess with Rachel, you mess with me. Mark: Oh, really. (Mark and Jesse start to wrestle) Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein Category:Carrie films